This disclosure relates to a device for the collection and removal of liquid human waste and more particularly to a bedpan having a tapered interior for evacuating liquid waste from the bedpan at a fast rate.
Bedpans are used by bed-ridden individuals who are not capable of using toilet facilities. The bedpan is used to collect urine from an individual. When an individual has completed the discharge of liquid waste into the bedpan a healthcare provider or other individual will remove the bedpan and discard the contents. Problems occur when the bedpan is filled with urine and removed from under the patient. Frequently the urine splashes onto the bed and the patient. Bed linens need to be changed which is time consuming, costly, and causes the patient discomfort. If the patient has had back surgery and the dressing is moistened by the urine an infection may occur. In addition, patients whose skin is repeatedly exposed to urine in this manner and not cleaned and dried appropriately can obtain bedsores. Further problems, diseases, or complications may result from extended exposure of the skin to liquid waste stored in the bedpan.
There are known bedpans that have drains to facilitate the flow of urine from the bedpan into a collection device. However, such bedpans do not quickly or completely evacuate urine from the bedpan. These known bedpans have flat bottoms which do not adequately drain liquid from the interior of the bedpan. Such bedpans allow body fluid to pool in the bedpan that can contact the skin of the individual before the bedpan can be adequately drained. In view of this, such bedpans having a drain can still hold urine that will be in contact with the skin of the patient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a bedpan that would allow for the quick evacuation of body fluids or liquid waste contained within the bedpan. It is also desirable to provide a bedpan that directs body fluids toward a drain to be collected by a collection device or bag in a reliable and simplistic manner.